The Wife of Bruce Wayne
by MidnightIsis
Summary: It was the perfect marriage for every girl to dream of having. Genevieve was arranged to marry Bruce to strengthen their parents business. But will love ever find its way for the couple or will their stiff marriage break them? Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

Slowly, Genevieve walk down the petal covered aisle with her father beside her. She was in France, in Chateau Challain. A harp was playing to the classical song, Canon in D, along with a string quartet. Today is her wedding day and she was marrying billionaire and longtime childhood friend, Bruce Wayne. He looks so handsome in his tailored black tux, standing at the altar. But he always had look handsome, even when he was a young boy. Genevieve didn't want this. It was her father's and Thomas Wayne's idea to arrange her and Bruce to marry because they were old friend and wanted to strengthen both their business industry.

If it was Gen's way, she wouldn't be marrying at the age of 28. Gen is still close to getting her M.D. in being a physician, which was newly added in Gotham General 5 years ago. However, she must follow her father's wish to be married to Bruce. She took in a shuddering breath as she was nearing halfway.

The wedding was beautiful, just like any girl would dream of getting married in. There were at least 200 guests attending. The guests consist of half from her family, and workplace and other half from Bruce's workplace. The rest were just free riders for the food. Gen's dress was a sweetheart neckline with a Basque waist and layers of tulle with a hint of pink and a dark gray tied bow. Her bouquet had peonies and roses, which was heavy to hold. Her veil was a white waterfall style, reaching down to her hips, topped with her light chocolate brown hair styled in a side chignon with natural waves framing her face. She was getting closer to the altar and her breathing quickened. Her grip on her father's arm tightened as the priest asks who is giving her away.

Then, just in a blink, they exchange vows and ring with an I Do afterwards. Both sealed it with a kiss. She was married to Bruce Wayne. No longer Genevieve Dillon but Genevieve Wayne, the wife of Bruce Wayne.

The reception began 15 minutes later and the theme was garden. Gen had shied herself away to a different floor when too many people approached her as they congratulate her marriage. It was too much for her to handle and she escape as quickly as she can to the fourth floor, the highest floor. Her best friend, Rachel, had left early due to a meeting with Dr. Crane. Two of her close friends had been dancing away along with her close aunt, Michaela. As for Bruce, well, he was on his own.

Gen step out of the empty room and explore the chateau. It was a beautiful home. And a fairy wedding dream. Everything was built to fit for a royal family. Huge windows look out the garden overview along with a field of sunflowers not too far. Her white cream heels click-clack repeatedly on the wooden mahogany floor as she continues to explore. She caught a glimpse of her ring and again, took in shivering breaths.

"There you are! Everyone's been wondering where you have been. It's time for the bride to toss the bouquet." Father said as he guides her back. A group of women had gathered on the middle of the floor, anxiously waiting for the toss of the bouquet. Gen turned around and tosses it behind her with no hesitation. Her Aunt Michaela had caught it gleefully, much to the other women's discontent. The reception ended with a toast to a lifelong happiness marriage to the bride and groom at 12 midnight. The guests were given a small gift bag that had two small ceramic white doves by the bride and groom.

"I had an amazing night."

"Very lucky man to marry her, Bruce."

"Have fun on the honeymoon."

Gen paused at the last comment made by Bruce's friend, Lucius. The honeymoon to Venice, Italy. She handed one guest a gift with shaky hands. The honeymoon will be awkward. They were childhood friends, and then Bruce appeared after 7 years. There was no chemistry between them. Again, Gen started to hyperventilate thinking of what newlyweds do during the honeymoon. Bruce noticed his wife was shaking and he talk into her ear.

"Are you alright?"

Gen was a timid person, as Bruce grew up with her. He could read her emotions like an open book. Whatever made her blush, uncomfortable, scared, and mad, she would show it clearly in her eyes and face. They both knew they didn't want this marriage but it was between Brandon Dillon and Thomas Wayne's decision-if he were still alive.

"Here," Bruce brought up a chair. "Sit down." Gen sat down and fiddled with her fingers. But she smiled and thanks the guests for attending. Bruce continued to hand out the gifts, but glance in her direction once in a while. She looks beautiful, Bruce admits. The wedding dress emphasizes her waist, accentuating her curves. But it was her constant blushing that made him grin the whole night. As the last person left, Bruce led Gen out to the limo that was waiting for them.

"Some wedding, huh?" Bruce asks, telling the driver to go to the airport.

"Yeah," Gen said softly. "I didn't think any of my friends from my workplace would show."

"They like to feel like a family to us." Us. They were 'Us' now. There is no me, you. It's us and we now.

"What about our luggage?" she asks, drawing a lopsided star on the window.

"Taken care of by Alfred." He answered back. "We'll be in Venice, Italy by 7 A.M. in their time zone." 4 days in Venice, Italy, the City of Love, with Bruce. Alone. Gen would rather deal with ill patients than this.

* * *

The four days had zoomed by quickly for Bruce and Gen. The most they did was eat out at restaurants recommended by the two hotel managers, Bruno and Matteo. Most of the time, Bruce helped Gen memorize over any organs she had missed and bone structure since her Chief of Staff, Joe Paden, decided it would be fun to see if anyone can recollect any information, not by any medical books but their college books. As the jet appeared, Alfred came out. Gen excitedly ran to hug him.

"Alfred, long time no see." Alfred was her second father-figure to her. Any cuts and scrapes, he bandaged it up for her.

"Genevieve, you're more radiant than ever." Alfred said, giving her a kind smile. As they settled inside, Gen took out her medical book to reread anything she had missed while sitting beside Alfred. Few hours later, the jet breaks cloud, revealing Gotham city below. Gen reached up, closing her window halfway.

"Are you coming back to Gotham for long, sir?" Alfred asks. Gen look up at Bruce to hear his reply.

"As long as it takes." Bruce replied, looking out the window. "I want to show the people their city doesn't belong to the criminals and the corrupt."

"In the depression, your father nearly bankrupted Wayne Enterprises, combating poverty. He believed his example could inspire the wealthy of Gotham to save their city."

"Did it?" Bruce asks.

Alfred hesitated looking down, "In a way. Their murder shocked the wealthy and the powerful into action."

"People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy." Bruce started to speak. "I can't do that as Bruce Wayne. As a man…I'm flesh and blood, I can be ignored, destroyed. But as a symbol…as a symbol, I can be incorruptible. I can be everlasting."

"What symbol?" Gen and Alfred asks simultaneously.

"Something elemental…something terrifying." Bruce responded, going into deep thinking.

"I assume that as you take on the underworld, this symbol is a persona to protect those you care about reprisals?" Alfred asks.

"You're thinking about Gen?"

"Actually, sir, I was thinking of myself," Gen playfully elbowed him on the side for that remark. As Gen zoned out when Alfred start mentioning Mr. Earle, Gen's mind wandered off to how she'll explain to her friends that nothing happened during the honeymoon. _Nah, let them think what they want to think, _Gen thought, zoning back in.

"Well, it's a good thing I left everything to you, then." Bruce said.

"Quite so, sir." Alfred leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. "And you can borrow the Rolls, if you like. Just bring it back with a full tank." The two couples looked at each other, grinning. Nighttime rolled by quickly. Gen had settled in a chair, reading another medical book, this time from the Wayne's manor library. Bruce sat on the floor, cross legged, studies a thick report with newspapers. He takes a small piece of paper, and scribbles a few lines. A chittering noise caught the two attentions, they paid no mind and resumed. But the chittering continues. Gen looked at Bruce and the two are forced to rise up from their spot, moving into the main hall. A small shadow was sputtering around the ceiling, trying to find a way out.

"What is that?" Gen asks.

"Blessed bat again, sir." Both turned around, finding Alfred with a plate of tea, freshly brewed. "They somewhere on the grounds." Gen did a lazy stretch while rubbing her neck. She yawned while checking her watch. It was 12:30 a.m.

"I'm hitting the sheets-"

"Not before you drink your tea." Gen smiled, picking up a tin cup. She tasted green tea with a hint of lemon as she swallowed.

"Good night, Alfred." Gen said, exiting the main hallway to the stairs.

"Good night, Mrs. Wayne."

She skipped a few steps as she reached the main floor. She then touched the doorknob to the master suite, opening it slightly. It was already made and ready by Alfred. Gen closed the door behind her and went to the drawer chest. Her clothes were neatly folded on top of each other. She pulled out a short silk lavender nightgown that had a slit on the thigh stitched in lace as with the top of the nightgown also. She looked at herself in the mirror, putting on any type of poses as she can. This wasn't her style. Her style was a t shirt and pajama pants.

"I bet this is Michaela's bidding," Gen thought out loud, pulling the strap up when it slid down. Her aunt insisted that she wore this on the honeymoon but Gen lied that they had lost her luggage when really; it's been at the bottom of the luggage. Her mouth stretched as she yawns, going toward the bed. As she dozed off, the door opened, and Bruce came in.

He spotted Gen, knocked out, on the bed. A small smile formed on his lips as he slid in between the bed sheets. He settled in, drawing his arms behind his head as he stared at the celling. Finally, sleep. A beep noise came from Gen's side but stopped. It was quiet until the beep started again. Gen groaned, reaching for the phone on the nightstand.

"It's my boss." She murmured. "The man knows I'm home from the honeymoon."

"Tell him you're busy." Bruce said.

"Busy?" Gen asks, confused. She furrowed her eyebrows together, trying to understand what that meant while Bruce only grinned. Her eyes opened wide and she turned around, punching Bruce lightly on his arm.

"Gross, Bruce!" He let out a laugh as Gen blushed. Joe had sent her a text, telling her to be ready to work tomorrow morning. Only been in Gotham for a few hours, and already was sent to work. Gen slip the phone back on the table and fell back, letting exhaustion take over.

* * *

Author's Note: Something about Christian Bale made it impossible to ignore, especially in Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The story goes along with the first batman trilogy: Batman Begins :D Soooo without further ado, the wife of Bruce Wayne.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, only my characters name. Special thanks to Christopher Nolan, Christian Bale and my DVD lol

* * *

Friday dawn approach when Bruce walks outside, across the gardens to the green house. He wore a long overcoat, with a coil of rope over one arm as he descends the steps. He pulled the old, dried vines that were forming around the shaft that was boarded up. Once he opens the shaft, Bruce lowered himself down the shaft, his over coat billowing below him. He undoes his rope at the bottom and turns around, finding the dark crevice between the rocks after he undoes his rope at the bottom. He crouches, pushing into the darkness, crawling through the dark cavern.

He climbs down a jagged rock crevice as air blows in his face. The cavern widens into a low ceiling chamber. Bruce hears the rush of water. He crouches, advances through the low chamber. The direction turns downwards, steeper as he carefully slides on his back, lowering himself into blackness. The rush of water became a roar of water now seeing as it was an underground river. He slowly walks forward, and looks up. Reaching into his coat, he pulls out a handheld light. Far above, Bruce sees bats from the ceiling. Thousands descend, screeching as they were attracted to the light.

Bruce instinctively crouches but as they swarm around him, he rises to his feet, amidst a cyclone of bats, watching the fluttering blackness with a profound calmness. He knows what symbol he must use.

* * *

"Remind me again why your Chief of Staff is making you take this exam?" Bruce asks when morning approached. Gen had decided to eat her breakfast in the kitchen, her medical book on the island. Bruce came in, wearing a business suit. Bruce looks over at Gen. She was wearing a black framed glasses as she read her book. She looked cute today. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with the tip curled. And her attire was still in pajamas with mismatched socks. As always.

"Because he likes to play on our emotions. And our job." Gen picked up a freshly cut strawberry and popped it in her mouth. Bruce nodded to the plate of fruits. She pinched a grape and tosses it in his direction. Bruce bents his knee a little, catching the grape in his mouth.

"And what are you dressed up for?" Alfred came in the door and straightened out any wrinkles on Bruce's suit.

"Going to the Wayne Enterprises. I want to see what's been going on." Gen wishes him good luck as he left the kitchen. She leafs through the book one more time, closing it in frustration.

"Something wrong, Mrs. Wayne?" Alfred asks, handing her a freshly brewed hot beverage.

"I've read this book and my other books, memorized everything like the back of my hand but I can't seem to really…" Gen paused for the right word. "Sinking in." She let out a sigh, sinking onto the table feeling hopeless.

"I'll help you study," Alfred said, taking the medical book from her. He puts on his glasses and reads a couple of lines.

"Why can't children eat breads?" Alfred asks, making up a question.

"Because the bread is dough and it will roll into a ball when chewed and becomes lodged in the child's throat, thus resulting in choking." Replied Gen as she made her fruit plate into a fruit on a stick breakfast. A fruit kabob.

"What do you want to be after your M.D?" he asks, closing the book after several exam questions were answered.

"I want to go into surgeon. I want something challenging but also I love helping people."

"Just like Master Wayne," Alfred said with a small smile. Gen's smile faltered a little.

"Yes, just like him," Gen whispered.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Wayne but in my position, I'm not allowed to say my opinions. But as a friend, bollocks to that." She lifted a small smile as her finger twists the ends of her ponytail.

"I notice you have trouble…expressing your true feelings to Master Wayne." Gen blushed. Alfred smiled.

"How did you know that?"

"It doesn't take an old crooner like me to understand the two of you." Gen sat straight up and fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"You notice didn't you?"

"For a long time," Alfred replied. "I know Bruce isn't exactly the last person to warm up but with patience, he will come to understand that you love him. He will return those feelings." Alfred went around the island and held her hands in his as to assure her.

"Thank you, Alfred. You always know what to say."

"It's my job." Gen chuckled a little bit as she slip her hands out and took her medical book with her, sliding down from the chair.

"I'm going to my apartment to study. If it's alright with you being alone-"

"Don't worry about me, Mrs. Wayne. But remember to come back for supper." Gen gave him a kiss on the cheek and bid goodbye as she left the kitchen.

* * *

Gen told the taxi driver to make a stop at Gotham General. She had been called to work the afternoon for another hour. There goes her studying time in her apartment. She places her belongings into the small locker: her keys, phone, book and her clothes as she changes into scrubs.

"Hello?" Gen asks, picking up her phone.

"It's Friday! It's our movie night!" Rachel said. Gen smiled, leaning against the locker using her right arm as a cushion against the lockers. Rachel, her best friend, is now assistant D.A, which Gen was proud of her for achieving her goal. But she was also a little sidetracked by her boss, Carl Finch, who seems to not understand the meaning, "over,"

"Well, I have an afternoon shift that Joe wants me to do. Pick out a movie and I'll pick out the ice cream."

"I'm heading over to the hospital anyway. I'll see you soon," Rachel said. Gen ended the call and places the phone back in the locker and slammed it shut. Her ring finger caught her eye. She found herself looking at the ring a lot lately. Sure, the ring is a symbol of their marriage but doesn't define them as really a couple in love. The people of Gotham city had been gushing and cooing over them, even once tried to contact Gen on asking how did she caught a man like Bruce. Gen doesn't know either.

As she walks onto the second floor, her office was still the same as how she had left it. Only, there were a few flowers and cards congratulating her. Rachel came in her office ten minutes after Gen tried to organize the vases, not wanting to throw it away.

"Your office has been taken over by wild flowers."

"And boxes of gifts." Gen said, holding up a two bird salt and pepper shakers that was kept in a box. Rachel giggled and followed her as she stepped out of the office.

"Have you seen him naked?" Gen turned beet red as she took the elevator. "Since you are married."

"Even if we are married, I have never and never will see Bruce naked and neither is he." She laughed along with her as we walked down the hallway. Gen had only one patient to check up on and was done with her afternoon shift. She had to admit, this afternoon shift was a waste of her time. She was only allowed to stay for half an hour.

"Have you told him you love him?" Gen reached the patient's room but stayed outside.

"No," Rachel knew Gen loved Bruce for years but was too shy to admit. She thought the marriage would break that barrier but seemed it have built up more.

"We have already agreed to remain friends even in the marriage." A divorce was out of the question since both fathers had signed the papers, sealed with their name.

"You mean _you _wish to remain friends because you're afraid. If he wasn't so worked up, maybe you two could have a child by now." Gen blushed feverishly. But two couldn't help but giggle together. Gen had always wanted to start a family but seeing how Bruce is and with Alfred's advice, that dream is put on hold. Rachel looked at her watch, remembering there was a trial today and bid her goodbye.

* * *

Lucius Fox, an aged 52 year old man, leads Bruce through the stacks, speaking with calm, knowledgeable tones. It appears he has been here for a while. He sat down, clicking on the computer.

"Environmental applications, defense projects, consumer products…all prototypes, none in production at any level, whatsoever."

"None?" Bruce asks.

Lucius stood up, "What did they tell you this place was?"

"They didn't tell me anything."

Lucius flips a switch and one by one, the light flickered and turns on, revealing a massive warehouse, stacked with crates, odd-shaped under dust covers, and lab equipment's.

"They told me exactly what it was when they sent me here…a dead end. Where I couldn't cause any more trouble for the rest of the board." Lucius said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He cocked his head to the left, telling Bruce to following him.

"You were on the board?" Bruce asks as they walk down the hallway.

"When your father ran things," Lucius answered.

"You knew my father?" he asks, surprised.

"Oh yeah," Lucius confirmed. "helped him build his train." He stops at a tall crate, pulls it out revealing a bodysuit. "Nomex survival suit for advanced infantry. Kevlar biweave, reinforced joints," Bruce feels the fabric of the suit.

"Tear resistant?" Bruce asks.

"This sucker will stop a knife,"

"Bullet proof?"

"Anything but a straight shot." Lucius answered back.

"Why didn't they put it into production?"

"The ban counters figured a soldier's life wasn't worth the 300 grand." Lucius looks at Bruce, suspiciously.

"So, what's your interest in it, Mr. Wayne?"

"I want to borrow it," Bruce replied. "For spelunking…."

Lucius gave him a look, "Spelunking?"

Bruce nodded, "Yeah, you know, cave diving?"

"Expect to run into a lot of gunfire in these caves?" Bruce was anything but keeping a poker face. "Look, I'd rather Mr. Earle didn't know about me borrowing-"

"Mr. Wayne," Lucius interjected, "the way I see it…" He waves his arm, taking in the enormous facility. "All this stuff is yours anyway." Bruce only smiled.

* * *

Gen leaned back in the tub, raising her knee back up and down. The water sloshed as she dumped handful of bath bombs and watch as it fizzled, creating a huge bubble bath. Finishing up, Gen stepped out of the tub and skillfully wrapped her hair around a towel and another towel around her body. She was finally done with the afternoon shift, not realizing it was late noon. Rachel would soon be coming to her apartment with a movie. Her old apartment was still the same when Gen walked to the kitchen. The only difference was the newly mint green painted walls and the wood floor that replaced the dirty old carpet. On weekends, Friday through Sunday, Gen stays here to study while Bruce and Alfred stay at the Wayne Manor. They didn't mind as long as she comes back in one piece.

Rachel comes in holding up a DVD; Sixteen Candles. She had an extra set of key that Gen copied it.

"I got the movie," Rachel announced, locking the door.

"I got the ice cream." The sleepover has officially started.

* * *

Beneath the Wayne manor, Bruce was high on the cavern wall, secured in a climbing harness and hammers a bracket into the rock, securing a line of industrial lamps.

"Okay! Give it a try!"

Alfred throws a switch on a portable generator. The lamps flickers on, dimly lighting the length of one wall. Alfred peers at the damp, dingy surroundings

"_Charming._" He looks up, seeing the bats covered the entire ceiling. "At least you'll have company." He says light-heartedly. Bruce rappels to the cave floor, looking up to a high corner and Alfred follows his gaze.

"This must be the lowest foundations of the southeast wing," Bruce climbs up, poking through the rock ceiling. He goes through the bottom of the wrought iron spiral staircase. In the center of the spiral had a dumb-waiter lift, fallen off its track.

"In the Civil War, your great-grandfather was involved with the underground railroad. Secretly, transporting freed slaves to the North. I suspect these caverns came in handy." Bruce grabs the chains of the lift, rattling sending a wave of echoes in the dark.

He then changes into the body suit, and moves to the small river. The roar of water gets louder and the light gets brighter.

"Alfred, come up here!" Bruce called.

"I can see everything well from down here, Sir. Thank you very much!" Alfred replied back. As Alfred leaves to prepare supper, Bruce stayed behind and spray paints the armor with black paint while wearing a mask to preserve oxygen. Gen stepped down from the harness and followed the sounds coming from Bruce.

"This is where you've been hiding," Gen said. He stopped the spray paint and turn around, taking the mask off. "I have lunch," Gen held up a thermal with soup inside. She tosses the thermal to him and he caught it.

"What do you think?" he asks, nodding to the half black body suit. Gen opened the plastic container she had containing a half-eaten sandwich and sat down on the desk.

"Needs a little color," Gen joked, taking a bite out of her sandwich. They shared a smile for a minute until Bruce decided to sit down beside her.

"How was work?" Bruce asks, sipping his soup. Gen shrugged indifferently.

"I only had one patient. A 24 year old woman with a case of the common cold. And then today was a sleepover with Rachel stopping by. We watched a movie and ate ice cream. After that, I came home and found Alfred and stalk you here."

"Were you worried about me?" Bruce asks, giving her a charming smile. Her toes curled in delight at how easily he can charm her like that.

"If I was not, would I have given you supper?" She then looked down at her half eaten sandwich, her lip biting down in pure frustration. "Are you really going to save Gotham?" She asks. Bruce set down his thermal and walks over to her. He took her hands, rubbing her knuckles in a circular motion with his thumb.

"I'm not going to let the criminals run this city to ruins. Even if that means I have to be a hero. "Gen raised her hand and brushes his cheek bone with the back of her hand.

"Be safe. For Alfred and me."

Bruce gave a half smile and kissed her raised hand. "Just for the two of you." Her heart pumped a little faster at his action.

"There's a dinner invitation for the request of Mr. and Mrs. Wayne at the Plaza by Earle." Alfred announce as he came into view. Gen slipped her hand out of his grasps and continues eating her sandwich.

"When is it?" Bruce asks?"

"Sunday evening." Alfred said, reading the card.

"Do we have to?" Gen asks.

"Of course, the people of Gotham are dying to get a glance of you two together." As Gen finishes her sandwich, Bruce went back to finishing on spray painting the body suit in full black. Alfred was carrying another stack of paper with full of drawings. He laid it out on the table and Gen step closer to get a better view. They were diagrams of pieces to put together the bat suit.

Bruce sat down on the chair provided and looked at the diagram.

"If we order the main of this-"Alfred points, "cowl from Singapore…"

"Via a shell corporation," Bruce finished.

Alfred nodded, "Indeed. Then quite separately, place an order through a Chinese manufacturer for these." He then points to another diagram of what appears to be horns.

"Put it together ourselves." Bruce said.

"Precisely. Of course, they'll have to be large orders to avoid suspicion."

"How large?"

"Say, ten thousand." Bruce looked up at Alfred at his answer.

"At least we'll have spares," Gen said.


	3. Chapter 3

Evening set quickly after Gen pulls out even more medical books. She had remembered spending over 500 dollars for these books. All for M.D. She bent over to straighten her back as she look at her table filled with stacked books. Gen cocked her head and rubbed the back of her neck. She'll get through the books later. She deserves a break right now.

"Hi dad," Gen answered the phone. Brandon Dillon, the second richest man in Gotham city. He may be the most powerful and intimidating but to Gen, he's just a big old softy. After her mother- Jacqueline-had died of a heart attack when she was transferring to Emory, Brandon had Gen all that's left in his world. He was even more protective over her than before. The last time she saw her father was at her wedding.

"Hi, sweetie. How's the married life?" he asks, tapping his pen rhythmically against his desk. No matter what business meeting or crisis, he always had time for his little girl. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs on top of the desk.

"Great. Happy birthday, dad. You're 48." Gen sat down on the vanity chair and places the phone on speaker as she redo her hair.

"Thank you." He chuckled. "How's Alfred?"

"He's the best." She replied, combing back the fly away on her hair.

"And Bruce?"

"The best husband any woman can imagine."

He chuckled lightly at that but his face changed to serious as his tone, "What about you? Are you…succeeding anything with Bruce? I mean…have you-you know, consummated-"

"Oh, daddy, please stop!" Quickly, Gen turns off the speaker and presses the phone to her ear. "No, Bruce and I haven't..." she bit her lip from grinning at how uncomfortable her dad was. "consummated yet."

Brandon drops the pen and rubs his face with his other hand. "Honey, I did _not _spend a thousand bucks for your romantic trip to Italy to expect _some _kind of- okay, how about I go talk to Bruce-"

"No!" Gen almost yelled. "No, he's busy." She said softer. "And besides, that would be awkward. I just want things to run its course." She place the phone at the crook of her neck, cocking her head to hold the phone as she pick up a different book, flipping through the pages.

"I'm worried about you, Genevieve. What if you're thirty five and still have not conceived a child?"

"Dad…" Gen started. She sighed and drops the book back in its place. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

He sighed heavily into the phone, "I just want you to be taken care of. To look out for. Even when I'm gone."

"Bruce_ is_ doing that. I wish you were here." Gen plopped on her bed, still cradling the phone. Her father was in New York on a business trip which seems too long for her.

"I wish I was there too. I miss my ray of sunshine too much." Gen giggled.

"Okay, dad, getting a little too mushy." After a few more chats, Gen ended the call as Bruce came in. He automatically went for the bed, groaning as his body came in contact with the soft bed.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asks, his questions muffled by the pillow.

"My dad. He says hi," Gen said, scooting up to lay her head on the pillow. Bruce turned his head to look at her with a half sleepy smile.

"I'm hosting a dinner party tomorrow night. To let everyone know I'm back and alive." Said Bruce, turning his head back upwards to the ceiling.

"Your birthday is coming up, why not do it on the same day?" Gen asks, taking her glass case and opening it. She took out a pair of glasses and place them on after sitting up.

"No, not yet. It's too soon. I'll have Alfred accompany you with the dress shopping tonight." He crossed his arms behind his head along with his feet.

"That won't be necessary. I don't want Alfred to tire himself out. He needs a little time for himself. I'll go by myself. I'll be fine."

* * *

The train screeched and rambled as it sped through the tracks, giving the buildings a blurry image as it whizzed by. Gen sat still in her seat, observing the few people who were sitting in scattered spots. There was a mother with her twins in the first row across from her. A homeless man, sleeping in the last row, slumped. A young teen was blankly staring out the window, with earphones in his ear across from her. Gen cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up further her nose bridge as her exit was nearing.

The train screeched to a full stop and the doors opened as Gen got up, stepping onto the platform. No one got off with her. The doors closed behind her and continued on, disappearing into the tunnel of darkness. A cold breeze hit Gen and she gathered her jacket closer to her as she walk up the steps, leading to the bustling Gotham city. She found only one boutique that was still open. The bell jingled, signaling a customer as Gen stepped inside.

A middle aged woman wearing a black suit came out with a smile on her face. "Welcome to Ziana's Boutique. I'm Sally. What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a dinner party dress." Gen replied, pinning her hair back behind her ears.

"Of course, what colors do you have in mind?" Sally asks, putting on her glasses that were dangling on her neck.

"I don't know…what would be a good color for me?" Gen was never good with fashion. She just throws on whatever made her felt comfortable.

"Well, seeing a how shiny and soft your brown hair looks and the glow of your skin, I would say coral pink. And I have just the dress for you. Wait right here." Sally disappeared behind the curtains and Gen looked around the shop. There were dresses around the shop, behind glass doors. The flooring of the store was carpet and the chairs were very elegant when Gen sat down. Alfred had shown her the right store.

Sally came back out with a coral pink floor length gown. "Follow me, we'll see how it looks on you." Gen stood up, following her as she was led in a large fitting room area for one. There was a round platform to step up on with three mirrors surrounding the platform. Minutes later, Gen stepped out, carefully picking up the front part of the gown and stepped on the platform. The gown was cut as a deep v neck bodice. The skirt was embroidered in floral which added a little flair in the gown.

"What do you think?" Sally asks. Gen did a sideway glance on the mirror to her left, looking over at herself. She looked gorgeous in it. There was no question about it. She wondered if Bruce will love it.

"I'll take it." Gen said.

* * *

When Alfred told her he'll come to pick her up in about 10 minutes, Gen decided to hit Finnigan's, the pub that was most popular by most uniformed officers. The pub wasn't full, but there was a decent amount when she stepped in.

"Mrs. Dawes. A surprise to see you here," Sgt. Gordon said, giving her a warm smile. She seated herself on the bar stool, placing her gown sealed in a bag to the stool beside her. Sgt. Gordon was an old friend of her mother. He was a kind man but also stern. But he was very caring when Gen was around.

"Big event?" he asks, gesturing to the gown.

"Bruce wanted to host a welcome dinner party." Replied Gen.

"It's a little late for you to be wandering around this time." Sgt. Gordon said, looking at his watch. A laughter broke out in the back of the pub, followed by a shout of another pint.

"I'm waiting for Alfred to come pick me up. I don't like standing out in the cold." Gen said, ordering water. "What are you doing out here so late, Sgt. Gordon?"

"My shift is over. How was the honeymoon?" Gordon asks, taking last sip out of his beer.

Gen shrugged indifferently. The bartender handed her a glass of water. She wrapped one hand around it, taking a gulp.

"Beautiful." He raised an eyebrow. He knew the chemistry between Gen and Bruce wasn't exactly intimate. But he knew Bruce was blind when it comes to small things. Gen had always gushed about him ever since, how does Bruce not notice?

"You're lying," he said.

"I am not. Italy was very beautiful."

Gordon shook his head, sitting straighter. "I wasn't talking about the honeymoon experience. I'm talking about you and your husband. Has any…magic happened ever since?" Gen groaned, taking another sip. She regretted getting water. She wanted something stronger now.

"Why is everyone mentioning that? No, nothing." Gen shook her head.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Sgt. Gordon asks.

Her eyes widen as she shook her head vigorously, "No, that's even more embarrassing. I just want things to…work out on its own course."

"What did he say to you during the honeymoon?" Gen swallowed a spit, remembering exactly what he said to her…

* * *

Gen looked out the window of the hotel room, seeing the sun setting, leaving the sky a crimson red and orange hue. It was a beautiful sight to see. Bruce came in, towel drying his hair after taking a shower. She blushed slightly and looked out at the window. But his reflection was shown in the window and Gen watch as he put on a white shirt and pajama pants.

_Oh Dear Lord. _Gen thought, biting her bottom lip.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Bruce asks.

"Yes…beautiful..." Gen said, mesmerized how his muscles moved in the reflection. She shook her head, "Yeah, the city lights are starting to light up." She turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. It was just awkward silence from there.

"Gen, I know we are not in love. And we are just marrying because we are doing what both our fathers wanted too. But I promise you, we will get through with this."

"It's fine." Gen said, feeling her heart dropped to her stomach. He confirmed it. Not in love. "I mean, you probably had another woman before me or something." She quickly shut up, feeling like an idiot right now. Married to a billionaire, on a honeymoon in the city if love; nothing happened. When he didn't answer, her heart raced.

"Well…do you?" she asks. He gave her a half smile. Damn that woman.

"I can't tell you. You'll get jealous." He said playfully. Gen faked a smile and lightly punched his arm.

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't get jealous." Gen said sticking her tongue out.

"Rachel."

* * *

Gen remembered how every hair on her body raise up by the mention of Rachel's name. Of course, Rachel wasn't infatuated by Bruce. But what if they do? Then she'll look like a big idiot for being sucked into a loveless marriage by being friend zoned with the man she loves. Bruce had thought she went into shock after he told her but she lied, telling him she was just happy she knew it. What a bad liar she was.

Gordon leaned back in his barstool, letting the information sink in. The poor girl. If Gen does not tell Bruce soon, she will have an unhappy marriage. Gordon ordered two more beers. Gen frowned at Gordon's request.

"Wouldn't Barbara say something about your drinking?" Gen asks.

"No, because that second bottle is for you. You need it." He replied, pushing the bottle towards her. She picked up her bottle, dipping the bottle back, letting the liquid run down her throat as it burns. She wasn't use to drinking, only champagne or wine. She places the bottle back on the table, looking at Gordon.

"Am I prone not to fall in love or have someone falling in love with me?" Gen asks.

He shook his head, "No, it's just not your time yet."

* * *

Gen had only three hours' worth of sleeping when her beeper woke her up. It was a call from the hospital. She had to come in for a surgery in about 10 minutes. She groaned, tossing the beeper away from her. It was quiet until it beeped again. Frustrated and groggy, she got out of the bed and took out the battery.

"Let someone else deal with that." She grumbled, crawling back to bed. It was a couple of minutes before her phone rang out a tune. Bruce groaned, stirring in his sleep.

"Tell them to go die." He mumbled. She sighed, reaching into her bag.

"I'll go." Gen said. "You win." As she prepared her uniform, getting ready to leave, she looked at Bruce sleeping. Silently, she walked over and leans down, giving him a kiss on his cheek. With that, she straightened up and left.

Bruce opened his eyes minutes later. He heard her footsteps faded, going down, as the main door open and then closed afterwards. Did she really just kissed his cheek?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Didn't have time to expand it longer but, oh well. I'm off to college! yay! so expect less updates but i willllll try my hardest to update as possible. but college can be a bitch sometimes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, only my characters name. Special thanks to Christopher Nolan, Christian Bale and my DVD

Enjoy!

* * *

Gen checked her calendar when she reached her small office. A big red circle was marked on Sunday and written in red letter: Earle's dinner tonight at 9. She let out a sigh, sitting down on her chair. Her hand reached across the desk, grabbing a pen and wrote underneath the memo: _Dinner party at the Wayne Manor at 11. _The clock had just turned to 10 am. It felt like forever being in the hospital. It was running slow today. Only a few patients had came in today.

"Come in," Gen said when the door was knocked. Rachel poked her head in, giving her a greeting smile. What did Bruce see in her? Was it her kindness? Her beauty? She mentally erases the thoughts and sent Rachel back a smile.

"I brought some breakfast for you," Rachel said, holding up a subway sandwich.

"A sandwich?"

"It's never too early or late for a sandwich." Rachel sat down, handing the bag to Gen.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Gen and Alfred had sent out the invitations two nights before. The invitations were so many, Gen had force Bruce to wake up and help her while letting Alfred sleep. She had many small paper cuts afterwards.

"Can't. My boss wants me to come in late tonight." Gen put on her best sad face.

"What about Bruce's birthday celebration?"

"I wish but give this to him." Rachel reached into her purse and pulled out a purple gift wrapped rectangle box.

"Do you remember the little arrowhead we found when we were little? I wanted to give it back to him." She said with a small smile. Damn, all she got for Bruce was a watch.

* * *

The black cowl was set perfectly still on the desk as a baseball bat smashes into the crown, cracking it in two.

"Sir, the problem with the graphite. The next ten thousand will be up to specifications." Alfred said.

"At least they gave us a discount," Bruce said.

"Quite. In the meantime, may I suggest, sir that you try to avoid landing on your head?" He asks, picking up a half cracked crown.

Bruce only smiled as he fits a microphone into the horn-shaped "ear" from the cowl. He then takes the hi-tech harness from the grapple and cuts off the shoulder straps, leaving a belt with sliding attachments. Bruce then later lifts a gloved hand, metal contracts on the fingertips. With his other hand, he picks up a fabric glove, ribbons dangling from each finger. He thrusts the gloved hand into the fabric glove- the ribbons shoot out rigid finger extensions like the skeleton of a bat's wing. He fans the projections, testing. It needs a bit more adjustment.

As Bruce grinds metal at a lathe, Alfred approached with a thermos sent from Gen. Bruce stops grinding and held his handiwork in the light. It was a shape of a bat.

"Why bats, Master Wayne?" Alfred asks.

"Bats frighten me," Bruce replied with a slight smile, "It's time my enemies share my dread." He tilts the crude bat steel, watching light dance across the brushed steel. He then throws it, whistling into the darkness, landing perfectly into the wall.

"Don't forget, you have a dinner with Mr. Earle tonight at 9 and then your welcoming party at 11." Alfred said.

"I won't," Bruce said, continuing back to his work.

* * *

Evening set quickly as Rachel and Gen took the train together. Both stared out the window, lost in their own thoughts. As the train stop, Rachel prepared to get up. She gathered her purse and held onto the pole to steady herself as she got up.

"I'll see you to tomorrow," Rachel said to her friend when the doors opened. She looked behind Gen's head, seeing another guy, talking on his phone.

"Be safe," she warned. Gen nodded, and waved bye and watch Rachel stepped out, the doors closing behind her. As the train started to move again, her finger moved the ring back and forth, staring blankly out the window. She checked her watch. It was almost 9. She didn't really want to accompany Bruce to join Mr. Earle's dinner invitation since she was worn out from her shift. Minutes later, the train stopped at her destination and she got up, stepping out.

As she turned around, a burly man appeared in front of her. She sidestepped him but he grabbed her upper arms, shoving her back. The same man from the train appeared behind her. She was getting mugged. Or worse…

Gen's face paled at the thought of being raped but she had to gut up. Quickly, she swung her purse at the guy's head behind her and turned around holding her purse up as a weapon.

"Don't you dare!" she hissed. He looked behind her, his expression changed into fear. He suddenly took a step back and then ran off. Turning around, she jumped seeing Bruce.

"You scared me," she said.

"You're not allowed to take the train anymore. It's too dangerous. I'll have Alfred drive you." He said in his gruff voice.

"They were the ones who were supposed to go after Rachel, instead they thought she was you."

"Who is doing this?" Gen asks, crossing her arms.

"Falcone. Alfred or I will drive you from now on." He said, walking towards her.

"Okay, well, don't be late for the dinner with Mr. Earle tonight." Gen said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own any thing, only my character and name. Special thanks to scripts and online movies lol

* * *

Later that night, Gen put her medical book underneath her pillow and shut her eyes. She was too tired to even change into her pajamas. Minutes later, she heard the door open and closed, followed by feet shuffling and a plop on the bed. She didn't bother to guess who it was since Bruce spoke.

"Gen?"

"Hmm?" She turned to see his back facing her.

"Would you mind bandaging up the wounds?" Bruce asks. Gen stayed quiet until she snorted with laughter.

"Of course. Sit up." Gen instructed.

"It's not funny." He sighed.

She looked at him and laughed even harder. "Alright, I'll stop." Her leg swung over the bed and she walk over to her bag, pulling out a first aid kit. Somehow she had a feeling she would need to stock up on more bandages.

* * *

Alfred opens the curtain and bright light shined through the window. The two woke up, squinting. It was too early to be waking up. Or was it?

"Bats are nocturnal," Bruce said, groggy as he pulled the bed sheet over his face.

"So do physicians," Gen yawned, turning the other way.

"Bats, maybe. But for billionaires, 3 o'clock is pushing it. And as for physicians, they are to save lives. Not sleep away. The price of leading a double life, I fear, Master Wayne." Alfred set the silver tray down on the nightstand and picked up a newspaper.

"Your theatrics made an impression." Gen pulled the cover back and Alfred handed her freshly squeezed orange juice. She gulped it down in one swallow.

Bruce suddenly got up, taking the newspaper, "Theatrically and deception are powerful weapons, Alfred. It's a start," Alfred sees the bandages covering the bruises across his torso and arms with a disapproving look.

"If those are to be the first of many injuries, it would be wise to find a suitable excuse. Polo, for instance."

Bruce threw Alfred a look, "I'm not learning polo, Alfred." A little smile tugged on her lips from hearing his reply when she returned from the bathroom.

"I helped," Gen chimed in.

"Strange injuries, a nonexistent social life…these things beg the question of what, exactly, Bruce Wayne does with his time. And his money," Alfred advised.

Bruce considered this, "What does someone like me do?"

Alfred replied with a shrug, "Drive sports cars, take his wife everywhere, and buy things that aren't for sale."

Bruce then looks at Alfred and nods down, falling forward to the floor, into his dizzyingly fast pushups.

"Who knows, Master Wayne, if you start pretending to have fun, you might even have a little by accident."

"Yes, and then I come in with the first aid kit every night," Alfred gave her a little wink, causing her to giggle.

* * *

"Do I look…okay?" Gen asks, giving Alfred a 360 turn. It was the only dress she could find in her closet. A square neck complete with black cap sleeves and a bustier sheer lace design. The back had an oval cut out also.

"Radiant as ever," Alfred said. Gen smiled and gave one look in the mirror. Her hair was pinned into a side chignon with her bang parted sideway. Bruce came in the room, struggling with his tie. The dinner with Mr. Earle was tonight. The two couple had no time to bail out of this one.

"Here, I'll help," Gen offered, stepping away from the mirrors. He dropped his hands as Gen took over.

"You look nice." Bruce said.

She did one more loop and tightened the tie. "Thank you, you look very nice too. Almost like you are _the _Bruce Wayne everyone knows." Her hand hooked under the crook of his arm, walking out of the room and into the Bugatti.

"Wait, I don't know what to order." Gen said, looking at Bruce once they were on the road. He signaled and turned, entering into Gotham city.

"You'll be fine. The menu's not foreign, Gen," Bruce assured her.

"What did you do to Falcone? The whole city saw a signal in the sky."

"I wanted to know about the smuggling he was doing."

"You mean you wanted to frighten Falcone?" Gen answered wryly. The car reached to a hotel, downtown in Gotham. The sky had settled into nighttime, pitch black with no stars. Bruce then stops at the valet station. He then emerges, from the driver side, changing into his billionaire ego side. The valet scrambles to the passenger side and open the door for Gen to step out.

"Ready?" She asks, letting him take her arm.

"I am, if you are." He sent her a smile that sent her toes curling in delight. There were tables around a decorative infinity pool. Earle and his guests were at a table. He then sees the couple entering, waving to show them where he was sitting. Gen saw how many were and felt a bit intimidated but Bruce squeezed her hand gently to reassure her she wasn't alone. This was going to be a long night for both of them.

Minutes later, the table was littered with bottles and empty plates. They were now discussing the mysterious figure who dressed up as a bat. Gen sipped her ice cold water from her glass.

"At least he's getting something done," the strawberry blonde woman said.

"Bruce, help me out here," the man beside her said. Gen looked at Bruce, who put on a plastered smile. He was very good with pretending.

"A guy who dresses up like a bat clearly has issues,"

"But he put Falcone behind bars," the female said. _What was her name again? Margaret? Janine? _Gen thought.

"And now the cops are trying to bring him in, so what does that tell you?" The same male asks. Gen excused herself, leaving Bruce behind. _Sorry Bruce…_She went to the restroom to freshen herself up.

_I can't believe these are the people talk about nothing. Such brainless, money wasting people. _As she left, Bruce was soaking wet with a smug smile. _What in the- _

"Bruce?" Rachel asks, giving him a double look. Gen paused midway, hiding behind a wall. She peeked to hear their conversation.

Bruce turns and sees Rachel standing there, dressed for dinner. He was stunned by her looks.

"Rachel," he said. She then glances at his attire and back at him.

"I'd heard you were back." She said. He only nodded. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, just swimming," replied Bruce. "Wow, it is…good to see you," he said. Gen didn't want to hear their conversation anymore. She turned back to the restroom. Her hands rested under the faucet and cold water poured out. She gently pats the water onto her hot face.

There should be no reason to hate Rachel because Bruce loves her. _She's your best friend for crying out loud! _Gen thought. She then ripped the paper towel and blotted the water off her face, careful not to smudge her makeup. As she stepped out, she saw Bruce standing there with his eyes burning, watching Rachel walk away from him. What did she say?

"Why are you wet?" Gen asks.

"Swimming."

* * *

"He's been gone a long time," Gen said, rubbing her arms together. Alfred handed her a hot cup of tea. She gently blew on it, taking a small sip. Her arms rested against the banister of the balcony outside of the master bedroom. It was almost midnight.

"Are you worried?" Alfred asks, joining by her side.

Gen tucked her hair behind her ear with one hand and shrug, "I'm scared. I can't believe I am okay with this." She waved her free hand in the air, "Him being Batman." Suddenly Alfred's phone rang, interrupting the conversation.

"It's Master Wayne!" Alfred said, pressing the 'answer' button. Gen felt a chill up her spine. Something was wrong.

"Alfred! Gen! Help me!" Bruce's hoarse voice said through the phone. Gen followed after Alfred into the car with no questions after the call was ended abruptly. She looked up where Bruce was located. The Narrows. After minutes of searching, it felt like forever finding Bruce. The heavy rain hadn't help much for Gen's eyesight as she pulled Bruce up from his position. Alfred helped, hoisting him up so he can use their shoulders as leverage. The walking down the staircase was a struggle but they had finally managed to get him in the backseat. Gen cradled his head with her thigh as she tore off the cowl.

She checked his pulse. It was still beating, only faint. Gen used the back of her fingers, lightly touching his forehead. Few raindrops had dripped down her hair and onto his cheek. She used her thumb pad to wipe it away. Gen then looked up, making eye contact with Alfred with concern. They were both trying not to tear up. Suddenly, Bruce flinched at invisible antagonists.

"Blood! Alfred?! Gen!? Blood! A sample-take a sa-sample-poisoned..." Gently, Gen shushed him, gently soothing him back to sleep. Once they had finally reached home, Alfred immediately phoned Lucius Fox to come whilst Gen used her strength to pull Bruce onto the bed. Wasting no time, she took off his suit and changed him into a t shirt and pajama pants.

As Gen put away his suit, he made a groan and she rushed to his side. She touched his forehead. It was hot. Something happened to him. She was going to have to draw blood and send it to the lab to have it analyzed, just like Bruce had said before he passed out in the car ride.

Gen then went into her aid kit, pulling out a clean needle and tube. She then walked back to Bruce, taking out his left arm. Carefully, she drew out the blood from his arm and closed it with a cap. She then shook it up to let the plasma mix with the blood. Alfred came in when she was discarding the needle.

"Send this to the laboratory please, Alfred," Gen instructed. Gen gave Bruce one more look to check if he wasn't acting out as she got up to change into dry clothes. She then walked outside and into the kitchen to prepare at least 5 glasses of water for Bruce to keep him hydrated. Once she was finish, she set the tray onto the nightstand beside him.

Gen then cradled her hand under Bruce's neck to bring him leaning against her. She then maneuvered her way to get a glass of water and carefully brought it to his lips without spilling. She sighed in frustration when his lips clamped shut.

"Please, Bruce, you need it." When he refused against, she glared. "Drink it or I'll pour it up your nose!" Somehow that worked. Slowly, she poured the water into his mouth until the glass was empty.

"Mrs. Wayne, you're needed at the laboratory."

"Which ones?" She asks, setting Bruce down on his pillow. She set the empty glass on the tray and changed into her lab coat.

"Gotham General. Unfortunately, the lab is closed at this time of the hour."

Gen waved nonchalantly at that, "I'll get the sample and analyze it over in my apartment. I have a lab set up over there. No worries, Alfred. Please watch over Bruce. He needs to take the water every hour." As Alfred went downstairs to get more glasses, Gen walk back to Bruce's side and kissed his cheek. Taking one last look, she left.

* * *

A/N: Well, what'd you guys think? Sorry it took so long to update but every scene has to match with the movie. So thank youuu internet xD ahah. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I feel as if this is going to be discontinued *sad face* i dont know. what do you guys think? should i continue or scratch it?


	6. Chapter 6

Gen leaned against her chair, exhausted. Her back, neck and feet were screaming to be massaged from standing and crouching long hours of finding any unknown traces in the blood sample. She had come to a conclusion there was poison in the trace. Finishing up her work, Mr. Fox had come to offer some help after she was told Bruce's condition had worsened. Together, they had worked till dawn. It was grueling but Gen was determined to find out what was wrong.

When the sun had peaked over the horizon, she was too weary to continue; as were Mr. Fox, but he had finished the work for her. She gave a heavy yawn, taking off her glasses and lab coat.

"Mrs. Wayne? We've arrived," Mr. Fox said, gently shaking her. Gen slowly blinked her eyes open, peaking out of the car window. Wayne manor stood before her. As she stepped out of the car, Alfred greeted her.

"Did you find out what was in his blood?" he asks, taking her coat.

"Some sort of hallucinogen. Uh…" Gen blinked rapidly at the sudden bright colors flashing in her eyes.

"Mrs. Wayne, please rest. You've done enough help. I'll explain it to Alfred." Mr. Fox told her. Gen nodded and trudged up the steps. She made it to the bed and instantly, her eyes shut when she lay down.

* * *

It felt like a dream. Why does he feel so weak? Was he still in the Narrows? Bruce slowly opened his eyes, seeing Alfred stirring aspirin into the glass of water. No, he was back in the manor. But where is Gen?

"How long was I out?" he asks.

"Two days. It's your birthday. Many happy returns," replied Alfred, handing him the glass. Bruce sat up, taking a sip of the water.

"I've felt these effects before," Bruce said, trying to remember. "But this was so much more potent. It was some kind of hallucinogen, weaponized, in aerosol form."

"You have been hanging out in the wrong clubs, Mr. Wayne." Lucius Fox said, appearing from behind Alfred.

"I called Mr. Fox when your condition worsened after the first day,"

"I analyzed your blood…isolating the receptor compounds and the protein-based catalyst." Bruce blinked, confusion etched onto his face.

"Am I meant to understand any of that?" he asks.

"Not at all. I just wanted you to know how hard it was. Bottom line is, your wife had synthesized an antidote." Bruce averted his eyes to Gen, who was knocked out on the bed beside him.

"Could you make more?" he asks, turning back to Lucius.

"You planning on gassing yourself again, Mr. Wayne?" He asks with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, you know how it is. You're out at night; looking for kicks…someone's passing around the weaponized hallucinogens."

"I'll bring what I have. The antidote should inoculate you for now," Mr. Fox said. "Alfred, always a pleasure," he said, leaving.

"Lucius," Alfred said. When Lucius left, Alfred stood up. "I'll get your breakfast ready. Your guests wouldn't want to be waited on for the birthday boy." Bruce then turned to Gen, gently touching her shoulder. She awoke groggily but spring up to action, seeing him.

"Oh thank God," She whispered. She then framed his face, touching his forehead. Cooled. "Lie back in bed," she instructed when he started to get up.

"I'm fine, Gen," he said with a smile. But she took that as a no and gently pushed him back against the pillow. He was genuinely happy that Gen was very caring about him. Just like she was when she was a child. As she rambled on about how scared she was, Bruce took notice of her attire. She was in her lab coat; hair tied back and red eyes.

"You were at the hospital all night?" he asks.

"Yes and no. Yes, because Alfred had sent the blood sample to the lab; no, because they wouldn't allow me to be in there. They thought I was doing some illegal experiment. So I moved to my old apartment and worked there." She took off the bandage strip where she blood from, discarding it.

"What have I missed?" Bruce asks, watching as she placed a new band aid-a hello kitty-on the same spot.

"I was worried about you. I even slapped you," she replied, putting the kit away.

"You slapped me?" he asks, raising eyebrows at her.

"When you didn't wake, I overreacted a little." Bruce tilted his head back and laughed. Gen only glared.

* * *

Gen had just set the last bottle of champagne on the table when Rachel had arrived. Her smile lost when Bruce saw her.

"Looks like someone's been burning the candle at both ends," Rachel said, "must've been quite an occasion,"

"It is my birthday," Bruce replied.

"I know. I'm sorry, I can't come tonight. I was just telling you happy birthday and that I gave your present to Gen," Gen caught the look Alfred gave her and she continued setting up for the party. She wiped her hands on her apron. Something was off. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Who authorized that? Get Crane down there now. Don't take no for an answer. Call Dr. Lehmann, tell him we need our own assessment to the judge by morning." Gen caught a bit of their conversation when she walked by to the kitchen. When she came back, Rachel was talking about The Narrows.

"I'll come with you." Gen said, causing the two to look at her.

"What? No, Gen. It's dangerous," Bruce argued minutes after she changed her attire. Her apron was slung over the arm rest as she put on a light jacket.

"She needs someone with her. I know Dr. Crane. He's….not right in the head," Gen said, finding the right words. She had only met him once when she was stationed in the Arkham Asylum for a few months before. He was creepy to her. She couldn't let Rachel be there by herself. Especially if it's Dr. Crane. Bruce gently grab her arm, stopping her halfway out the door.

"I won't let you go." He said softly.

"But I have to." She said, closing the space between them.

"You're being irrational about this, Gen. Is there something that's bothering you to cause you to act out like this?" He asks, touching her jaw line. Regrettably, she pulled away from his touch, reaching for her shoes. _Yes, because I know something will happen. _

She heaved a sigh, cupping his face. Her lips closed the distance, shutting Bruce up. He was taken back at her action but found himself responding back. Just as he cupped the back of her neck, she pulled away.

"Happy birthday, Bruce." She said softly, handing the two small presents. Gen then races out of the room as Bruce watches her go, thinking.

* * *

Bruce hurries through the main hall with Alfred in pursuit. Tables of food and decoration fill the hall as he passes by.

"But Master Wayne, the guests will be arriving,"

"Keep them happy until I arrive." He then turns to look at him, "tell them that joke you know." He then hurries off as Alfred watches him go, exasperated. _What bloody joke? _Alfred thought. Bruce appeared in the study, going toward the piano. He hits three notes, looking at the bookcase as it swings open. He steps through, descending down the stone staircase.

Arriving at the top of a wrought iron spiral staircase, he steps onto the dumb waiter at its center. Bruce pulls a lever, releasing the lift, which plummets vertiginously down the center of the spiraling stair. The lift hits the bottom with a great rattle, arriving in the batcave.

Bruce moves to a padlocked box, opening it. The bat suit hangs there- a phantom, black eyes staring back at him. He reaches for it.

* * *

"Creepy atmosphere," Rachel said, her car crossing the bridge that lead into the Narrows. Gen nodded in agreement. Gen's mind was somewhere else. She was still replaying the scene of her kissing Bruce that afternoon. It was such a random act, that it left Bruce surprised. It surprised her also. She had to leave so he wouldn't see her red cheeks. She raised a hand to touch her cheeks. Still hot. She didn't mean to kiss him. Gen only wanted him to stop talking. _But his lips felt soft against hers…_

Her fingers lightly trace over her lips. "Yes…it was…" she said softly.

"What was that?" Rachel asks, reaching Arkham Asylum.

Gen shook her head, "Just thinking out loud."

* * *

Falcone was strapped to the bed when the two arrived. He was staring blankly at nothing, mumbling. Gen and Rachel both looked at each other, thinking the same thing: what happened?

"Scarecrow…s-scarecrow.."

"Ms. Dawes….Mrs. Wayne. This is most irregular. I have nothing to add to the report I filed with the judge."

"I have questions about your report." Rachel said, staring him down. He seemed unfazed.

"Such as?"

"Isn't it convenient for a 52 year-old man who has no history of mental illness to have a psychotic breakdown just when he's about to be indicted?" she asks. Gen nodded. This was where Rachel was best at. She always gets an answer. She then averted her gaze to look at Falcone. Something had happen to him to cause him to act like this. Usually, he's a tough man. Maybe _someone _caused this.

"As you can see for yourself, there is nothing convenient about his symptoms," Dr. Crane said. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows but looked at Falcone.

"Scarecrow," he repeated.

"What's "scarecrow"?"

"Patients suffering delusional episodes often focus their paranoia on an external tormentor. Usually one conforming to Jungian archetypes. In this case, a scarecrow." Replied Dr. Crane. A creepy chill ran down Gen's spine, causing to form goose bumps on her skin.

"He's drugged?"

"Psychopharmacology is my primary field. I'm a strong advocate. Just like Mrs. Wayne with her physician field," Crane then turns to Falcone, staring.

"Outside, he was a giant. In here, only the mind can grant you power."

"You enjoy the reversal," Rachel said with disgust.

He shrugged, smiling, "I respect the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do."

"And I do what I do to put scum like Falcone behind bars, not in therapy. I want my own psychiatric consultant to have full access to Falcone, including blood work to find out what exactly what you have him on." She said, walking over to the elevator. Gen followed closely behind.

"First thing tomorrow, then."

"Tonight," Rachel said hard. "I've already paged Dr. Lehmann at County General." Gen notice as he inserted a key into the slot, closing the doors. Something was off.

"As you wish," He said. The elevator descends and open into a deserted wing of the asylum. A long, decrepit corridor. Water was dripping, clearly disused. Crane steps off as Rachel and Gen follows, perturbed.

"This way please," he said. "There's something I think you should see," Rachel follows Crane into a vast room. Tables stretched off into the room, covered in bags of powder, scales, aluminum barrels and dozens of inmates working the powder, refining it. An inmate was pouring the white substance into a gushing water pipe. The inmates look up, curious as to who were the two looking down at them.

"This is where we make the medicine." Crane said, surveying the room. "Perhaps you should have some. Clear your head…" He turns, but Rachel is gone along with Gen. Crane smiles. The two women race outside, toward the elevator; their only escape.

Frantically, Rachel hit the 2nd floor button. Nothing.

"No, no," Gen said. She hits all the buttons, even floors the alarm. But they were all dead without the key. The door opens revealing a masked man. _Crane. _

A small puff of gas sprays from his sleeve, hitting both Gen and Rachel. They both recoiled, coughing and choking.

* * *

The thugs dragged the two disoriented women back into the room. As they place them on the table, Gen gasp, her hands turning into fists. Everything was frightening. Rachel gulps panic breaths. Crane then looks at Gen. She was struggling to get a grip. She was a strong one.

"Who knows you're here?" Crane asks, gruffly. Rachel only shook her head, seeing live maggots crawling.

"Who knows!?" Crane shouts, causing her to scream.

* * *

A/N: Oh Gen. When are you gonna get yourself out of these situations? Anyways, hope you like it! Check out new story, Ravenna's Daughter! Happy Reading!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello?" Bruce answered Gen's phone with a low voice. He looked over his shoulder checking to see if the call had woken her. She was still asleep. A few hushed conversations and he ended the call, letting out a heavy sigh. He almost lost two very close people last night. Rachel's body had quickly recovered from the antidote but Gen's body was fighting against it.

It was like a dream. Gen's eyes slit open slightly but fuller. Her body felt like lead. She was too weak to move. Her eyes looked around to see she was in the master bedroom. Carefully, she sat up. No effects. Her foot slid out as they tried to hold her up. Suddenly her body swayed, everything was a blur to her. She reached out to grab something to help her but nothing was in reach. She braced for the impact of the floor. Something stopped her fall.

Gen opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Bruce's concerned face. She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," she said softly. Gen tipped the glass over, letting the liquid quench her dry, burning throat. She savored the taste and handed the empty glass back to Bruce, lying back down.

"Wha-where's Rachel?" She croaked.

"She's back home." Bruce said, putting the glass back on the tray. "You really scared me," He turned back around, resting his palm against her cold cheek.

"Your birthday party!" She started to say while getting up. He gently pushed her down.

"You need rest. The party is the last thing you would have on your mind right now." She sighed, looking at the gorgeous gown that was draped over the chair.

* * *

"Mrs. Wayne, what are you doing out of bed?" Alfred asks, seeing Gen in a ball gown instead of pajamas. Her hair was pinned back into a tight chignon with a crystal hair clipped in the bun. She didn't look sick at all, but her stomach was lurching at the sight of food.

"I wanted to come," Gen said giving him a guilty smile. He gave her a disapproving look but handed her a champagne glass. She silently accepts it, gulping it down quickly. She disappeared into the kitchen. There were not a single cater in sight. The aspirin that Alfred hid easily spotted when she pulled it out from the cabinet. One pill was all she needed to get rid of the pounding headache.

"You shouldn't be here." Bruce said behind her. Gen turned around. He was leaning against the door frame with a stern face.

"I'm your wife. I'm supposed to be here." He shrugged it off and came to her side.

"You look beautiful," He said, lifting a hand to move her hair strands away from her. A chorus of the song 'Happy Birthday came through the kitchen, signaling it was time to make an appearance.

"Time to go," he said, taking her hand. The singing turn into a crescendo when the couple appeared. Bruce took the champagne glass to his right, lifting it up as he faked a smile at his friends. _He plays his part too well…_Gen thought with a secret smile on her face. As the applause disperses, Gen moved herself away from Bruce when Mr. Earle came to talk to him.

Not a moment too soon, a woman in a daring dress came towards her. "Genevieve Wayne, how are you?" She was about in her 30s as she gave Gen air kisses on both cheeks.

"Err, do I know you?" Gen asks, raising an eyebrow. Many of the so called 'friends' of Bruce were way beyond Gen's comfort level. They all seemed empty upstairs. The woman tittered, turning her head to look at her friend beside her. _Where did she come from? _Gen glanced at the friend beside the woman. They look the same age but she couldn't tell.

"She's had a bit too much of champagne," the woman said, turning to look at Gen. "Hello, I'm Aida. I was one of Bruce's clients before."

"Excuse me?" Gen sputtered.

The two women laughed again, this time louder and pitcher. "Not like that. He used to handle my shipments. You are indeed a lucky woman to marry a handsome one." Aida winked, showing off her pearly whites.

"Yes…" Gen said, looking to her right. Bruce was talking to Mr. Fox. "Excuse me…Eeda."

"Aida." She corrected with a hard tone.

Gen only nodded, lifting the side of her dress to make her way through the crowd. She spotted Alfred carrying a black bag outside. He was also struggling.

"Alfred? What are you doing?" Gen asks, following him to the car. He laid the black bag down and Gen looked inside. It wasn't a black bag. It was Rachel. The two looked up to see two party guests, cigarette in hand, staring and curious.

"A little the worse for wear, I'm afraid," Alfred said, chuckling. Gen maneuvered Rachel's leg that was stuck and safely closed the door. After arguing with Alfred, he finally agreed to let her come to help Rachel settle back in her own apartment.

* * *

Bruce moves across the room, ready to leave the party and headed to his studies. An elder socialite grab him before he could make it out the room.

"Bruce, there's somebody here you simply must meet…" She said with a smile.

"Mrs. Delane, I can't just now…."

She turns to look at the back of an Asian man in his fifties. "Now, am I pronouncing it right? Mr. Ra's Al Ghul?" Wayne stares at him. A chilling sensation went down his spine.

"You're not Ra's Al Ghul. I watched him die." The socialite chuckles nervously but left them to converse with someone else.

"But is Ra's Al Ghul immortal?" Wayne turns around. Ducard was standing there with a smile. "Are his methods supernatural?"

"Or cheap parlor tricks to conceal your true identity...Ra's?" Wayne said, understanding. Ducard only smiles in acknowledgement.

"Surely, a man who spends his nights scrambling over the rooftops of Gotham...wouldn't begrudge me dual identities." Ducard said.

"I saved your life."

"I warned you about compassion, Bruce." Bruce looks around him. It would be too dangerous for these innocent lives to die. They have to go.

"Your quarrel is with me. You let these people go," Bruce said in lowered tone.

"You are welcome to explain the situation to them." Ducard said with little sincere. Bruce turn around, taking another champagne glass, adding in a bit of swaying motion.

"Everyone….Everbody?" he called again to get their attention. "I…I want to thank you all for coming here tonight and drinking all of my booze." The guests laugh at his humor.

"No, really. There's a thing about being a Wayne…that you're never short of a few freeloaders, like yourselves…to fill up your mansion with. So here's to you people. Thank you."

Mr. Goodman stepped up, "That's enough, Bruce." There were many people that were offended and taken back at Bruce's harsh words.

Bruce took another sip and shook his head, "I'm not finished. To all of you…all of you phonies…all of you two-faced friends…your sycophantic suck-ups who smiles through your teeth at me….please, leave me in peace. Please go. Stop smiling, it's not a joke. Please leave. The party's over. Get out." The party was quietly cancelled as many disgruntled guests left.

"The apple has fallen very far from the tree, Mr. Wayne." Mr. Goodman said.

"He's turning into a jerk." Bruce overheard someone said. All Bruce could think about was where Gen is right now.

* * *

Author's Note: I am soo sorry everyone for not updating anything at all! I finished this during my free time during my class hour. My final exam is tomorrow! YIKES and the next update will be a week from today! for now, just reread lol jk


	8. Chapter 8

"Will she be alright?" Gen asks after settling Rachel on her bed. When they arrived at her apartment, it was easy to find. But carrying her body up the stairs and into the room was impossible. She looked at Rachel's face with concern, wanting to check her pulse and breathing.

"She will be. The antidote will only make her feel like she had a good sleep." Replied Alfred as they exit the apartment. The stairs weren't much of a help due to her dress getting caught beneath her shoes. Alfred was kind enough to lift the front hem of her dress so she could safely walk down without tripping.

"I wonder how Bruce is holding up at the party." Gen said, conquering the last flight of stairs.

"He should be fine."

* * *

"Your antics at the asylum have forced my hand." Ra's Al Ghul said taking a walk down the corridor of the mansion. Bruce followed, sensing more men were closing in on the two, keeping a keen eye on Bruce.

"So Crane was working for you."

"His toxin is derived from the organic compound found in our blue flowers. He was able to weaponize it." Said Ra's Al Ghul. Bruce kept his face stiff and emotionless as he absorbed this all in.

"He's not a member of the League of Shadows?" Bruce asks. They were nearing library as well as the others behind him.

"Of course not. He thought our plan was to hold the city to ransom."

But really, you are gonna release Crane's poison on the entire city." Bruce said, understanding.

"Then watch Gotham tears itself apart thought fear." Answered Ra's.

* * *

"Blast these streetlights," Alfred said, glaring at the stoplight. Gen gave a half smile.

"We'll make it back, Alfred. I'm sure the guests will be leaving soon." Said Gen. She turned her head to glance out at the night life of Gotham. In the distance, a high pitch noise echo, revealing an ambulance taking a hard right, disappearing between the buildings. She thought about what her life would be if she hadn't married Bruce. What if it was Rachel instead? Her stomach lurched at the thought. How could she think like that? Bruce deserved true happiness. However, she did feel a bit glad the arrangement happened. Maybe it was a way for Bruce to truly see what's in front of him.

As Alfred drove closer to the house, Gen gasp at the sight before her. The mansion was going up in flames. Her heart pumped against her chest as the two races inside to find Bruce. Gen picked up the hem of her dress, careful not to let any flames caught on it. Her eyes watered at the smoke coming from the flames as she maneuvered her way through the library.

There she found Bruce, on the floor unconscious, pinned by burning timbers. The flames were rising higher as she coughed, covering her mouth.

"Alfred!" She called. Alfred arrives in time and the two tries in vain to shift the burning wood from Bruce's chest. Bruce shifted, flicking his eyes open. He pushes the timber but can't move.

"Master Wayne! Master Wayne! What is the point of all those pushups if you can't even lift a bloody log?" Gen caught Bruce's glare for a moment before Bruce lifted the timber off. The three push through the burning room and Bruce jabs at the piano keys, revealing a hidden staircase. The three crawl onto the lift just before the house collapse. Smoke and flame explodes through the passage and Alfred yanks the lever, dropping them out of the heat, speeding them down. The lift landed hard, sending a shook to their bodies. Bruce stares up at the spiral, high above were sparks and fire light.

"What have I done?" Bruce said in a shaky voice. "Everything my family…my father, built…"

"The Wayne legacy is more than bricks and mortar, sir," Alfred said hoarsely.

"I wanted to save Gotham. I failed."

"Why do we fall, sir?" Alfred asks. Bruce looks at Alfred's bruised, smudged yet dignified face. "So that we can learn to pick ourselves up."

"You still haven't given up on me?"

"Never," Alfred strongly said. Gen took Bruce's trembling hand with an assuring smile, despite how worn out they all looked.

* * *

"I need you to stay here with Alfred," Bruce said to Gen, quickly assembling his suit together. He wasted no time getting ready to fight against his archenemy, Ra's Al Ghul.

Gen had changed into a spare of clean clothes that she had left in the bat cave. She was clean but the cough was still lingering. As for Alfred, Gen strictly told him to rest and let her take care of everything.

"Will you be alright?" Gen asks, helping him with his cowl. He was no longer Bruce Wayne but the vigilante known as Batman. His cold eyes stared back at hers and his grim mouth was set in a tight line.

"Gen-"

She shook her head, smiling. "Go. Gotham needs you."

* * *

Author's Note: Well here it is. Finally an update! Been busy lately with final projects and semester ending soon so YAAY. Maybe a sequel?


	9. Chapter 9

"Gen?" Rachel's frantic voice came through the phone. There was a slight static in the background when Gen tried to answer back. The cave has very poor service down here.

"I need your help. I don't know where I am." Her voice became shaky as Gen tried to make her stay on the line.

"Okay, I'm coming." Said Gen, writing down the street name. She frowned a bit, tilting her head at the unknown street. "Must be old," she murmured. As she put on her jacket, Alfred came in carrying a silver tray.

"Now where are you going?" He asks, setting it down.

"Rachel. Something came up."

"I made your favorite," He gestured to the hardworking meal he put so much into making.

"And I'm sure you'll enjoy it in my favor," She said with a smile. Within minutes of driving, Gen found herself in the midst of a riot. All the roads were blocked and half the streets were filled with police men, trying to control the crowd. Gen let out a sigh and stepped out of the car, making sure to lock it. _I hope Alfred won't mind…._Her eyes scanned the road signs, looking for the unknown street road. Finding no luck, she ventured on, searching.

There was a shadow huddled in the corner, sniffling and crying. Gen squinted, her eyes adjusting to see well. Slowly, she steps forward but still stayed far.

"Gen?" Hearing Rachel's voice, a sense of relief came over her. Gen quickly came to her side, kneeling down. She was dressed in black, or what she thought is the color. But her hair was an odd green color, almost dirty. Her hands were covering her face.

"When I got your call, I thought you were in trouble. What are you doing here? What are you wearing?" A slow, staccato laugh came from Rachel, turned into a deep male voice.

"Rachel?" Gen felt her skin crawl as she slowly backed away.

"Surprise!" A white smeared face popped up. His sinister grin and smudged makeup cause Gen to fall back, landing on her bottom.

"How did you…" Her eyes widen at his mimic voice of Rachel. Who is this? Gen could only see his scar running from the corner of his mouth up to his cheek bone.

"I see you notice my scar," He giggled a bit. "Do you wanna find out? I've been following you. You've got such a…" The blade he held slowly scraped across her cheeks, using the dull side. "Pretty smile." Gen slap away the blade but he only chuckled.

"My card." He flicked it toward her, landing on her lap. Gen picked it up to flip it right side up. It was a joker.

"What-" She looked up only to see he was gone.

* * *

Batman grunts, yanking free from Ra's Al Ghul's hands. "You never learned to mind your surroundings!" He locked his hand into Ra's throat.

"Have you finally learned to do what is necessary?" Ra ask.

"I won't kill you." He pointed the device behind him, resulting in the train's windows to blow up to debris. "…But I don't have to save you." Using the wind, Batman flies backwards, escaping out of the train. Ra's Al Ghul stood up to see the train close to falling off the tracks and he closes his eyes, preparing to meet his fate. The train rides off the rail, crashing down into a parking building, digging through concrete metal, crushing every car with dust clouds forming. It was over.

* * *

The next day, workers sift through to clear the rubble and particularly around the area of the train. Gen ride along with Bruce by her side.

"Batman may have made the front page. But Bruce Wayne got pushed to page eight." Alfred said, handing the two separate newspapers. Bruce had the Batman page and Gen had the billionaire's page with the title "Drunken Billionaire Burns Down Home." They only looked at it with amusement before the phone ring.

"Bruce Wayne." He answered.

"What makes you think you can decide who's running Wayne Enterprises?" Mr. Earle's annoyed voice came through.

"The fact that I'm the owner."

"What are you talking about?" Earle asks. "The company went public a week ago."

"And I bought most of the shares," Bruce shot back. "Through various charitable foundations and trusts and so forth. Look, it's all a bit technical, but the important thing is that my company's future is secure. Right, Mr. Fox?" Bruce asks with a slight amused smile.

"Right you are, Mr. Wayne." Replied Lucius. Once they had arrived home, or what's left of it, Gen and Alfred went together to find any items that are still in good condition whilst Bruce went to cover up the well with wood board.

"What about this Alfred?" Gen held up some figurines for him to see. He gave one look and shook his head.

"I've always hated them." She gave a slight laugh before setting it down and moves on. Gen walk past a window but look out the window to see Rachel and Bruce talking. She turned away. She shouldn't be eavesdropping anyway. Suddenly, Rachel cupped Bruce's face, giving him a kiss. Gen felt her heart dropped to her stomach. This time she did turn away for good. She hadn't let it bother her. Rachel and Bruce. But now it seems it did. A lot too.

"Something wrong?" Alfred asks, seeing her face. Gen shook her head. "Just a slightly headache from the after smell of fire." Minutes later, the two found themselves at the bottom of the mansion. Rachel and Bruce walk up to them, holding hands together. Gen only swallowed a lump in her throat.

"What will you do?" Rachel asks.

"Rebuild it. Just the way it was, brick for brick." Answered Bruce.

"Just the way it was, sir?" Alfred asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought this might be a good opportunity for improving the foundations." As their conversations drifted off, Rachel made her way to Gen.

"How come you didn't tell me Bruce was really Batman?" She asks. Gen kicked rubble with her shoe and sighed, looking at Bruce's back of his head.

"I don't know…but are you okay with it?" Asks Gen, crossing her arms.

"As long as he keeps Gotham safe."

* * *

Nighttime came quickly over Gotham city. An irregular shadow of a bat symbol cast up onto turbulent clouds. Gordon stood on the roof of the police station, sipping from his styrofoam cup. Beside Gordon was the upturned spotlight with a metal stencil bolted to it.

Batman taps the stencil, startling Gordon. "Nice," he said.

"I couldn't find any mob bosses." Gordon said, coming over. He kills the light and the two men stood opposite to each other in the dark.

"Well, Sergeant?"

"It's _Lieutenant _now. You really started something. Bent cops running scared. Hope on the streets."

"But?" Batman added.

"The Narrows is lost. And we still haven't picked up Crane or half of the inmates of Arkham that he freed."

"We will," Batman nodded, "We can bring Gotham back."

"What about escalation?"

"Escalation? We start carrying semiautomatics, they buy automatics. We start wearing Kevlar, they buy armor-piercing rounds."

"And?" Batman asks.

"And you're wearing a mask. Jumping off rooftops. Now take this guy." Gordon fishes in his jacket, pulling out a plastic evidence bag. "Armed robbery, double homicide. Got a taste for the theatrical, like you. Leaves a calling card." He hands Batman the bag. He flipped it over. A joker.

"I'll look into it." Batman steps onto the balustrade as Gordon looks at him.

"I never said thank you." Said Gordon.

"And you'll never have to." He drops from the rooftop, gliding into the night wind. Gordon then smiles, not being able to help it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for being so rushed. I did changed a few things like the mansion with half of it still intact and what not. I got finals week and it is the worse. *BOOO* this is the end of Wife of Bruce Wayne Part One. Hopefuly I'll start a new one but I won't be creating a new story, I'll just add it in here since it's less hassle.


End file.
